


Dreaming

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Fluff, If you think this has a happy ending you haven’t been paying attention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Theon’s dreams can feel so very real sometimes, his nightmares even more so.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Tumblr fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> “I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Theon’s eyes shot open and he started to pant heavily, his muscles tensed ready to run and he cringed at the sound of someone breathing next to him.

He sat up, cringing and waiting for the pain to flood his limbs, as it always did.

“Theon?” A voice he had thought forgotten said blearily, “Are you okay?” 

Robb sat up, his wide blue eyes concerned and alive.

All Theon could see was them glazed in death, or wide in shock with a knife plunged into his heart, the way that Bolton had told him they were as he gloated about their betrayal.

“I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” He whispered, and Robb’s face softened.

“I’m fine. See? I’m alive and well and no harm has come to me, nor will it come to me while you are at my side.”

Theon’s eyes roamed over his face, checking to see if his words were true, checking to see that Robb really was alive and well instead of hung on a wall like some sick trophy.

There were no knife wounds in his heart, no wolf’s head sewn in place of his own.

Robb was alive. Robb was well and did not hate him.

Theon still had the chance to do the right thing, to hold on to his promise, to help keep Robb from the treachery of the Bolton’s and the Freys.

He pressed a kiss to Robb’s lips, one that tasted of the salty tears that ran down his face.

“I love you.” He whispered against Robb’s mouth.

“And I love you too.” Robb whispered back. He manoeuvred them so they were lying back down, Theon cradled in his arms, the way he had always preferred but always protested.

He did not protest this time. 

He snuggled into the warmth of Robb’s arms, the cradle of them which made him feel so safe, so comforted. His nightmare had shaken him more than he would like to admit, and he needed the support that Robb offered.

His eyes started to drift close, his lids becoming heavier and his breathing slowing until he was all but asleep again...

Cold water splashed upon him and a cruel laugh filled his ears.

“Wakey wakey Reek, time to get up!” Master sang, his hands grabbing cruelly at Theon.

Tears started to leek from his eyes as the dream slipped away, tears that only brought joy to Master.

Robb was dead. Robb had died hating him.

Reek closed his eyes and willed himself back to the dream world, but it was all for nought. He was stuck in the nightmare. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
